shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella/Personality and Relationships
Personality Isabella is an aggressive, confident, and quick tempered woman that chooses to act rather than think. She isn’t necessarily stupid, just really simple minded and ignorant and would rather head in guns blazing rather than plan ahead her next move. She doesn’t like to rationalize her actions and can come across as air headed, in contrast to Angela who is more tactful and organizes her movements in a professional manner. Being a Kuja, Isabella naturally looks up to those with power and aspires to become stronger herself as a way of proving she’s tough. In w:c:onepiece:Amazon Lily, strength is considered “beauty” and those who are strong are considered beautiful, a saying that Isabella takes to heart and uses it to define what she calls “pretty” and “ugly”. This is what initially lead to a clash between her and Angela, where she called the latter “ugly” because she was weak (Angela however, took this as Isabella insulting her actual appearance). Like Bryan, Isabella is quite arrogant and confident in her skills that she’s refined since she was just a child. Though not on the same level as Rio (who believes he’s the strongest), she sees herself as an exceptional sniper that has no equals in marksmanship outside of Amazon Lily. She chooses to ignore the facts that state otherwise and needed to be visually shown that she has a long way to go for her to be considered the best. Due to her upbringing that females are more powerful than males, Isabella was quite shocked to say the least when she met a man who she could not defeat. Prior to arriving on Desira, the existence of males was a foreign concept to Isabella and she was not aware of how they looked or how they fought. Not to mention, the men that had been lured to Desira and swiftly defeated by the warriors of Desira didn’t help Isabella’s arrogance in comparison to male fighters. After meeting several powerful males on board the Crimson Wing Pirates, Isabella’s opinion of them has increased and she respects them much more. Isabella’s crew mates have taken notice of how self-sufficient Isabella is in regards to catching her own food, cleaning up after herself, and her knowledge of herbs and plants. With the training she received from her sisters on Amazon Lily, Isabella has no problems in living on her own and can feed herself plenty, comically earning Hibiki’s gratitude at not having to waste more money on feeding a bottomless pit like Rio. One of Isabella’s most interesting quirks is her absolute love for anything that is “cute. If Isabella isn’t showcasing a serious expression, she’ll usually be fawning over anything that appeals to her gentle side, such as a wild sea king that looked like a cat. In a simpler explanation, Isabella has quite a warped sense of what she perceives as cute that her crew mates have found fairly disturbing. When it comes to matters involving romance and relationships, Isabella is still in the process of learning how to properly mate with males and is constantly studying other relationships so she can execute herself. After meeting Rio and developing feelings for him, she has wondered why her heart feels like it’s going to explode whenever he pays attention to her and has admitted it’s not a bad feeling. As such, she has written a “notebook” of such to record any good advice in winning Rio’s affections. Whenever Tidus tries to grope her, Angela is appalled when she doesn’t try to do anything to stop him but she says that its not a big deal and then wondered how she could get Rio to do it to her, shocking Tidus as he wanted a cuter reaction. In terms of battle and strategy, even though she’s a block head Isabella can prove to be quite resourceful when the situation calls for it and uses her natural instincts to think of the most beneficial outcome. This was evident where she, Angela, and Tidus were confronted by Christabella and she decided that rescuing Rio and Alidia took precedence over defeating her; deducing that Tidus should act as the distraction while they went ahead (knowing that a swordsman would have difficulty defeating a trickster like him). Relationships Crew Already being a pirate before even joining the crew, Isabella already understood the responsibilities and dedication she would have to carry on board a ship. As such, when she joined the Crimson Wings she was highly adaptive towards the atmosphere and blended in quite well with the group, specifically Rio, Bryan and Shinami who all took to her quite swiftly. Isabella treasures her friends and puts their safety and priority above her own whenever something out of her control occurs. She'd willingly sacrifice herself if it was to save any single member, even ones she had a hard time getting along with in the beginning such as Angela or Alidia. Though her loyalty mainly comes from her love for her captain, Isabella has come to grow and respect every other member and would protect them even without Rio's order to do so. Scott D. Rio Hibiki Mikigami and Shin Angela and Alidia Bryan and Tidus Beaman and Zoy Friends Kuja Pirates Lussuria Kurenai Ichisoe Mikasa Diva Pirates Marika Kamiya Lindon Sky and Scott D. Misty Enemies Marines Checkmate Pirates Heavy Serpenta Trivia Site Navigation